Lopunny's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Lopunny is such a cute and sexy Pokemon. But when she gets gassy, she looks for a way to put her gas to good use. Will she do so, or will her butt say otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

**Lopunny's Farting Problem**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Ok, so for some time I've been attached to Lopunny and her sexiness, and there's one picture out there that represents a part of this fic. And there have been memes about Lopunny knowing Poison Gas, when really the only Poison-Type move Lopunny can learn is Toxic. Anyway, here you go. That means you too, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

* * *

Lopunny was hopping through a field of flowers, covering her chest and not having a care in the world when a Tangrowth popped up in front of her, spooking her as she accidently used Toxic on it.

"Hey! I just wanted to know if you had anymore Citrus Berries. I can't find any more!" exclaimed the Tangrowth.

"I...I'm sorry! You scared me." said Lopunny as she held her hands closer to her chest in slight fear, as the Tangrowth then walked away, looking back with a stare while the poison made him flinch every few seconds.

"My gosh...why does that keep happening?" she wondered as she put her hands down, lowering her head. "Why can't I ever learn to control that move? Everytime I'm caught my surprise, that happens!" Lopunny started walking through the flowers with her head still down, when suddenly her stomach started growling as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Hmm...what did I eat?" she thought to herself. Suddenly, Lopunny farted loudly, which caused a batch of flowers behind her to wilt as she blushed while placing her hands on her big, sexy butt, which let out another loud tuba toot.

"Oh no...not again." she said to herself. "Why am I always so gassy?"

Lopunny farted another tuba poot that sounded wet, causing more nearby flowers to wilt as a Gardevoir was watching from behind a tree. Gardevoir stepped out from behind the tree and approached Lopunny.

"Oh my! What was that?" said Gardevoir, catching Lopunny off guard as another wet toot squeezed it's way out of Lopunny's butt as she was somehow able to not accidently use Toxic again.

"Oh hi Gardevoir. I need your help." she said, letting loose another wet one. "You see, ever since I was a cute, little Buneary I've had this bad gas problem. It started sometime after I learned Toxic."

"Well maybe that's why you were always so gassy. Why don't you try forgetting that move?" Gardevoir suggested.

"I can't! I'm at the end of my moveset. I knew I shouldn't of learned that move. Plus it's getting me into trouble with lots of other Pokemon!" she said, pushing down on her butt cheeks as more raunchy farts pooted out, each one louder and nastier than the last. "I wish there was something I could do..."

"Hmm...maybe you can try to find a good side to your farting! After all, characters like Peach, Daisy, Amy Rose, and Meloetta have all had this problem, and somehow most of them always found a good side to their gas. Maybe you can too!" Gardevoir said, placing her hands on her butt as she too farted loudly. "Just like I did!" she finished.

Lopunny took him Gardevoir's advice as Gardevoir walked away, farting silently as she did as more nearby flowers slowly wilted away from Lopunny's ass gas. "She's right! Maybe there is a good side to this!" she said to herself, farting another loud and raunchy one. "If only I knew what it was..."

Suddenly, a wild Pikachu walked up and noticed Lopunny's cute and sexy butt, suddenly getting a boner as he approached it.

All of a sudden, Lopunny accidently let out a loud and gross fart that lasted 20 seconds, her gas smacking Pikachu right in the face as she ejaculated, suddenly getting knocked out by the rabbit Pokemon's horrid stench, falling over while more nearby flowers began wilting, with Lopunny blushing madly as she lifted her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. Lopunny turned around and saw Pikachu, who was out cold from Lopunny's putrid gas. Lopunny bent down to observe Pikachu as more loud, wet and raunchy farts pooted their way out of Lopunny's ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Lopunny was walking through the woods, still embarassed that she gas blasted that poor Pikachu as her butt kept ripping silent but deadly toots.

"Gosh...I need to be more careful where I aim my big butt..." she said to herself, releasing a raunchy fart that caused some nearby tree grass to rot. "Otherwise I'll be killing all plant life as I know it, and then some!"

Lopunny's stomach growled loudly, this time from hunger. Lopunny placed her hand on her stomach. "And now I'm starving..." she looked around and saw a bush full of random berries.

"Oooh! That berry bush looks delightful!" she said, grabbing as many as she could and gobbling them down, burping loudly as she rubbed her full and satisfied stomach. "Well, that was enough to satisfy me." she said, belching loudly again.

Fifteen seconds later, Lopunny felt something in her lower intestine. Placing her right hand below her tummy. "Hmm...I wonder if those berries are friendly to my stomach..." A few moments later, Lopunny farted loudly, her powerful gas lasting for 30 seconds, and causing a nearby tree to rot and catch fire.

"Oh no...this isn't good!" she said, another raunchy fart exploding from her big butt, another tree rotting and catching fire. "I gotta get out of these woods!" Lopunny farted loudly again, her gas propelling her through several trees and out to an open field. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten those berries! Why must I be so greedy and hungry?" she said, her hands over her face as she sniffled, another loud one coming out of her furry butt and destroying more nearby trees and plants, causing her to cry as she ran for the hills, looking for someone who could help her as her butt kept firing off blasts of gas that polluted the area.

Gardevoir, Leavanny and Lilligant were sitting on the grass, relaxing and watching the clouds go by.

"Gee, it sure is a nice day today." said Gardevoir.

"It sure is." said Leavanny.

"Yes, it sure feels good to be out of that dark forest that me and Leavanny never seemed to escape from." she said, reffering to another author's story.

"Why must you keep referencing that other author? You don't even know what he's been through." Gardevoir scoffed.

Suddenly, Lopunny ran in, loud, stinky poots constantly exploding from her ass as she left a trail of smelly gas behind her. "You guys! Help me! I can't stop farting and I feel like my butt is gonna make brownies soon!" she said, another loud poot literally shaking the area.

"Oh god...the dark forest smelled better than this..." Lilligant said, coughing from Lopunny's rotten stench.

"What happened? Leavanny asked.

"I don't know! I ate a bunch of berries from this bush I found in the forest, and now I feel like my butt is going to explode!" she said, releasing another loud 20 second fart that she held in for 10 seconds, going from raunchy to wet in towards the middle. "Help me please!"

"Lops! You don't just eat random berries from a bush! You never know what can happen!" said Leavanny as she waved the air to fan away Lopunny's butt smell.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! What do I do now!?" she hollered desperately as her bowels started hurting, Lopunny grabbing her butt cheeks, trying to hold in her explosion.

"Ok don't worry. Just look for a place to let it all out." Gardevoir suggested. "Hurry!"

"Ok thanks! I'm really glad that-"

Suddenly, much to her horror, Lopunny's butt cheeks exploded with an array of loud, wet, disgusting farts as she ran to the nearest bush, placing her butt inside the bush as she continued letting lose the rest of her wind, disgusted and gagging on her own stench as the bush rotted to a crisp, the poor bipedal rabbit's sexy butt still farting as she blushed red with embarassment. "Gosh I hope no one's watching..." said Lopunny as she finished up, her poots going from long, loud and raunchy to short, small and wet. Lopunny panted as she got up and walked away from her own nasty gas, desperate for fresh air.

Nearby, a Koffing was snooPING AS usual (yes, pun intended), noticing Lopunny farting loudly, filling the area with her rotten gas that caused the beautiful trees to wilt slowly. The Koffing chuckled to himself as he took quite an interest in Lopunny's farting after her fart fest.


	3. Chapter 3

Lopunny was bouncing along a dirt road in the middle of the forest, letting out cute little poots along the way.

"Gee, I sure wish there was a place for me to stop and relax." she said as she let out a poot with every hope she took, each fart coming out each time her feet hit the ground. She stopped for a moment to look around, her butt releasing another raunchy poot, giggling in response to it.

Suddenly, Leavanny popped out of the bushes, spooking Lopunny as she blushed after letting out another loud, raunchy tuba poot. "Oh hi Leavanny! What brings you here?" she said, her butt releasing another poot that sounded wet.

"I overheard you saying you wanted something to do. Me and the other two girls are going swimming at Undella Town later. You wanna join us?" she asked.

"Undella Town? Isn't that place inhabited by humans?" said Lopunny, who was right.

"Oh forget that! Who cares about that? Castelia City was mentioned in-"

Lopunny quickly slapped Leavanny on the face, peeved that she almost brought up the other author again. "Will you stop that?" she yelled, letting out another loud and wet one that killed a nearby fly. "It's annoying that you keep talking about that other author! Just tell me when we're meeting them please." she finished, another raunchy poot coming out of her ass that turned wet within a few seconds.

"In a few hours...!" she said, rubbing her face cheek. "So you wanna come?"

"Ok!" Lopunny said, another wet, disgusting one forcing it's way out of Lopunny's ass, lasting 20 seconds and going from wet to raunchy, then back to wet.

"Umm...I hope you feel alright by then. You're not looking so good." Leavanny stated as she fanned the air to get rid of the essence of Lopunny's nasty gas.

"I'll be fine. Really!" Lopunny said, placing her hands on her butt cheeks, feeling another raunchy one force it's way out of her gassy butt. "I'm just feeling a little gassy. That's all."

"Ok..." Leavanny left, leaving Lopunny in the middle of the road, her butt letting loose more raunchy poots, each one getting louder and nastier.

"I sure hope I feel alright..." she said doubtfully, rubbing her butt again, sighing as she kept farting louder and longer, her gas sounding both raunchy and wet as it polluted the air around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lopunny, Gardevoir, Leavanny and Lilligant were all relaxing at Undella Town, and since it was Fall, the area was empty. Lopunny farted loudly, a huge bubble followed by smaller ones forming behind her, the other 3 girls were disgusted as they moved away from Lopunny's farting ass as the poots kept coming out while they spoke, while Lopunny simply sighed of relief while passing gas in the water.

"Umm Gardy, I hate to break this to you, but your friend over there is too gassy." said Lilligant.

"Yeah. And I don't even remember why we all agreed to this." said Leavanny, rubbing her chin while wondering as the other two girls gave her odd looks, oddly enough being right.

"Right...I'm gonna go find Whimsy." said Lilligant, referring to Whimsicott.

"And Im gonna go...make stuff out of leaves..." said Leavanny as both girls left.

Gardevoir went over to Lopunny, whose farts made the water around her warm, with Gardevoir feeling it as she proceeded to say something.

"Lops...don't you think you're taking this too far? I'm beginning to think you like this too much." said Gardevoir while crossing her arms.

Lopunny stopped for a moment. "I didn't like this at first, but I think it's starting to grow on me." she replied, letting out a 10 second fart in the form of brown bubbles. "Besides, at least I don't have to worry about the water being cold." she said, smiling and giggling as she pooted loudly again.

"Umm...well ok then." Gardevoir stepped out of the water to do...well...something else. Meanwhile, a red-eyed Basculin popped out of the water, pissed at Lopunny.

"Hey lady!" shouted the Basculin. "Do us all a favor and release your gas somewhere else! Your butt stench is killing my friends!" he complained.

"Excuse me?" Lopunny said in a serious manner, placing her hands on her hips as a cute little poot squeezed out of her big butt in the form of a bubble. "You're not the boss of me! I can fart wherever I want to!" she said. "Infact..."

Lopunny grabbed the Basculin, which tried to get away but couldn't, placed it between her butt cheeks, the fish Pokemon screaming as Lopunny farted on him, the stench killing him and causing to rise to the surface of the water.

Lopunny giggled as she released more raunchy poot bubbles in the water. "That was fun! I'm gonna go do something else now."

Lopunny walked out of the water, the bubbles stopping as she did, while her butt continued passing gas into the air, alternating between raunchy and wet, as Lopunny started to really enjoy her gassiness. Meanwhile, the Koffing from the last chapter continued to follow her, snooping as usual behind a rock.


	5. Chapter 5

Lopunny was skipping through the woods, enjoying herself as her butt let out high pitched squeaky farts along the way, when suddenly...

"Hey!" The Koffing from earlier popped up right in front of Lopunny, spooking her as she accidentally used Toxic on it, which had no effect for obvious reasons.

"Hey yourself! I was enjoying this fine day until you came along." Lopunny responded in a serious tone, pouting as she pooted, her butt being high pitched still.

"I've been coming along for a while now. And I wanted to challenge you to a battle!" said the Koffing.

"Battle? Me? Why?" asked Lopunny, farting again as she placed her hands on her butt, only to fart yet again.

"You are not the kind to know Poison Gas like me, but that arse of yours sure is a real gas I tell you what!" replied Koffing.

"Umm...thanks?" Lopunny blushed slightly, partly from embarrassment and partly from compliment. "I've had this gas ever since I knew Toxic as a Buneary. Apparently it's gotten to my stomach followed by my...well...my lower area." Lopunny placed her hands on her lower waist, pushing on her stomach a bit as louder, raunchier farts squeezed their way out the back through her butt cheeks, which vibrated as they did with Lopunny feeling it.

"Right. Battle me!" said Koffing, jumping to conclusion as he used Poison Gas, causing Lopunny to cough as she covered her mouth with her fist and waved the air with her other hand.

"That's it?" Lopunny said, warming up to the challenge as raunchier farts were warming up her butt. "Being gassy all my life, I've learned to put up with Poison-Types like you!" Lopunny had a bold look on her face as she grabbed Koffing and stuffed him into her gassy butt cheeks, farting in Koffing's face as the Koffing had never been forced to take in farts before from such a close distance. Koffing broke free as he also coughed, not being used to Lopunny's butt stench, which was different from his own poison fumes.

"That's not Poison Gas! What the heck is that?" Koffing exclaimed.

"It's called Ass Gas!" said Lopunny with a bold look on her face still, looking forward to outgas the Poison-Type as more "ass gas" as she claimed passed out of her big, brown butt.


	6. Chapter 6

Lopunny and Koffing continued battling it out as their battle turned into a farting contest, with Lopunny constantly farting in Koffing's face, somehow being able to stand Koffing's fumes.

"Ok enough!" Koffing finally said. "You have more gas in your ass that I got in my whole body. Literally."

Lopunny blushed, grabbing her butt cheeks as a loud, 30 second fart proved Koffing's statement true and made her blush harder. "Thanks...I guess."

Lopunny turned around to walk away, then noticed something, pooting silently as she did.

"Hey, arn't you the same Koffing that belongs to that girl...uh...Toxie?"

"Her name is Roxie, and no. I'm not. I'm wild. Like you." said Koffing.

"Oh. Well ok then." Lopunny turned around and walked away, her bubble butt cheeks moving sexually as she released silent but deadlies with every step she took.

"I wonder what would happen if Roxie and Bianca ever met..." Koffing said to himself. "Wait...nah. Where did I get that idea from?" he wondered.

Meanwhile, Gardevoir was sitting on a bush with her dress covering it, having to take a dump as she tried to drop one in the bushes, loud farts coming out as she did.

"Hey." Lopunny said suddenly. Gardevoir gasped when she heard Lopunny's voice, before finally dropping a load into the bush. "What were you doing?"

"Umm...I was uh...concentrating...on...sitting down?" she said, not having a good enough excuse. Gardevoir got up off the bush, before farting loudly, her gas lifting up her white dress, revealing her dirty butt cheeks in front of Lopunny, who fanned the air to avoid the smell.

"Uhhhh...anyway...I got into a farting contest with a Koffing. That's...all I have to say." said Lopunny nervously, her ass releasing more gas quietly as some of the flowers behind her began wilting, with one flower right in front of her butt cheeks catching fire as it got the full blast of Lopunny's farts.

"That's nice. Do you have any bush paper?"

"Don't you mean toilet paper?"

Gardevoir blushed, being more embarrassed to have dropped one right in front of Lopunny. "I didn't use a toilet...so shouldn't it be called...oh whatever. Do you have any or not?"

Lopunny was about to respond, when she felt something in her bowels that was not gas.

"Oh crap...Now I have to..." Lopunny ran to the nearest bush besides the other one, dropping a "brownie" into the bush, blushing as she grabbed her butt, which let out a few more loud poots which caused her to blush more.

"Never mind! I'm good!" Gardevoir laughed, farting again as this time, a bunch of otherPokemon in the area saw her unwiped butt, having mixed reactions of grossed out and pointing and laughing as Gardevoir simply held down her dress in embarrassment.


	7. Chapter 7

Lopunny was sitting down on a stump, her head facing the ground as she kept farting loudly, her farts gradually getting deeper in pitch. Gardevoir noticed Lopunny and walked over t her, ignoring the gas tha kept blasting out of Lopunny's butt.

"Hey Lops. What's wrong?" she asked.

Lopunny tilted her head up towards Gardevoir's, letting out another deep pitched poot as she started speaking.

"Nobody seems to care about us anymore...except this author."

"What do you mean?"

"It just seems to me like everyone prefers other girls like Meloetta, Amy Rose and Vanellope." she said, farting loudly again as her farts started to sound wetter.

"That's not entirely true!" Gardevoir replied. "You're thinking about that other author's most recent stories up to when this one was posted too much. Don't rely on some author's work, no matter how popular it may be. There are still some people out there who love us. Trust me."

Lopunny thought about all this as her butt released more wet toots, her furry butt getting damp from her excessive gas.

"You're right. I am overreacting." she said, convinced as she got up, releasing a loud fart that made her butt slightly more damp. "I was even questioning why I would even be so gassy in the first place." she finished, bending down as she released more loud, raunchy farts, which caused a nearby Munchlax to erect at the sight of Lopunny's gassy butt as loud farts continually emerged from it.


	8. Chapter 8

Lopunny was relaxing, enjoying her day, then suddenly she held her stomach, feeling the urge to pass gas again. Lopunny bent down, farting loudly as her loud flatulence caused some nearby flowers to wilt away.

Meanwhile, the Munchlax from the previous chapter was still snooping about, seeing Lopunny passing gas out of her big butt as he slowly got closer,

"Ohhhhh...boy have I been so gassy ever since this fanfic started..." Lopunny sighed to herself, grabbing her butt cheeks as another loud gas blast came out, followed by several cute little poots that were each less cute and less little than the last. "Why did I have to be so sexy...".

Munchlax quietly crept up to Lopunny's sexy ass, hoping to get some as he erected more with each toot that came out as Lopunny thought about what to do next.

"I know! Since Im bored, I'll go on an adventure! It keeps thing going strong, especially when I'm bored out of my mind with nothing to do except release all this gas." she said, walking away as she passed silent but deadlies, with Munchlax right behind her, somehow hearing them as they hissed out of her butt.

Suddenly, Lopunny stopped and grabbed her stomach, moaning in pain as she started feeling bloated.

"Oh dear Arceus!" she screamed, before releasing a loud and powerful blast of flatulence that literally blew Munchlax back, with Munchlax being blown away as several other trees in the area fell over from Lopunny's powerful wind, then uprooted and blown away as well.

Thirty seconds later, Lopunny looked back to see if anyone saw her, only to be relieved that no one saw her gassy predicament.

"Glad that's over...ok back to...whatever I'm gonna do!" she said as she continued farting while walking, trying her best to ignore her poots as they came out.


	9. Chapter 9

Lopunny skipped through the meadow, hoping for some exciting stuff to happen as she was carefree as the wind, as well as **her** own wind, which was silent but deadly as it occasionally passed out of her ass.

"Wow. I can't believe how gassy I am." she said as ske kept skipping while pooting. "Seriously. I'm farting so much, it's like I'm Bianca, from anther story by a different author."

Then, she stopped as she saw Meloetta, who was freely floating around, being free as the wind...as well.

"Oh hey Mel." Lopunny said.

Meloetta landed upon hearing Lopunny's voice. "Oh hey Lopsy. What brings you here?"

Lopunny farted loudly, slightly blushing as she tried to ignore her constant pooting. "I'm just looking for a little excitement. You know, something to make my life a little less boring."

"I see. Well, to avoid more author comparison, and trying to stay within the damn fourth chaos emerald- eh...I mean, wall, why don't you add randomness?"

Lopunny tiled her head in confusion, letting out a cute little poot.

"Wow. You sure do fart a lot. Have your farts ever sounded like tubas, or other musical instruments?"

Lopunny stood for a moment as a loud tuba-like poot escaped her round butt cheeks, which vibrated from the blast of gas.

"Sometimes. Why?"

Meloetta smirked as she turned around. "Watch this." she said, grinning as she placed her hands on her butt cheeks, letting out even louder, tuba like farts that slowly started sounding like a trombone, eventually becoming a gassy orchestra as Lopunny fanned the air, trying to avoid the smell.

"Gee, thanks for that excitement." Lopunny said sarcastically. "But seriously, I would prefer something a little more-"

Suddenly, almost as if on cue, Lopunny farted so loudly and powerfully that she was blown upward, and Lopunny started screaming as she flew into the air, leaving a trail of gas behind her. Suddenly, Lopunny stopped farting, causing her to fall back down and land near a mountain. Lopunny got up, dazed and confused as she placed her hand on her head, pooting cutely as she got up, suddenly feeling a wash of excitement over her.

"That was so much fun!" she said, smiling as she pooted with glee, wondering what would happen next.

Meanwhile, Meloetta looked up at Lopunny's gas trail as it slowly faded away.

"Wow." she said, taking out a carton of icing as she...well, you know, if you read...well, whatever.


	10. Chapter 10

Lopunny walked up to a cave entrance that was connected to the nearby mountain, wondering what was inside as there didn't seem to be any other place to go.

"Hmm...I wonder what's in here..." she wondered. Suddenly, a Skarmory popped out of nowhere.

"Beware!" said the Skarmory. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Especially if you're one of those gassy gal types that breaks wind too often."

Lopunny turned around, placing her hands on her hips annoyingly. "I do not break wind too often!" she claimed. Then, Lopunny farted loudly, her butt saying otherwise as she blushed, letting out a cute little poot in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Good luck." the Skarmory quickly flew away without another word.

"I'm not that gassy, am I?" Lopunny asked herself, farting silently after she did. "Nah. At least I'm not dropping any brownies as often as some girls in these and those fics..."

Lopunny walked into the cave, only to find herself inside a black-colored cavern that was damp. Then, a Grumpig literally sprung out of nowhere, catching Lopunny off guard as she fell back, screaming as she accidently tripped on her ears, falling on the ground and landing on her butt, moaning in pain as she got back up, rubbing her butt as it let out another silent poot.

"Hey. What brings you to Reversal Mountain?" he asked.

"What? Is that where I am? And why did you scare me like that?" she responded.

"Yes. And I'm sorry, it's just that we don't get many visitors here. I'm not sure why."

"Well, can you tell me how to get through- " suddenly, Lopunny's stomach growled loudly as she felt another loud one coming. Lopunny bent down, releasing a loud fart that echoed through the mountain.

"Dear Arceus..." she said, embarassedly. "Can you just help me - "

Suddenly, the Grumpig was somehow replaced by an angry Camerupt, and all the water in the mountain suddenly turned to magma, with the temperature suddenly higher, causing Lopunny to shriek loudly in surprise.

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT!" he said in rage, his volcano humps erupting as Camerupt used Take Down on Lopunny, knocking her through the cave ceiling and into the air. Lopunny screamed as she flew through the air then falling down, landing in water near the shores of Undella Beach. She rose up fromvthecwater, feeling dazed as she placed her palm on her head.

"Glad that's over..." she said, pooting silently as several bubble rose up behind her. Unfortunately for her, a red striped Basculin from a previous chapter saw this.

"Arceus-damn it! Not you again!" he screamed. "Let's get her." he said.

Lopunny looked around her, screaming as she was suddenly attacked by a whole school of red and blue striped Basculin. None of them seemed to be affected by the warm spot that resulted from Lopunny's warm, stinky farts. Lopunny suddenly used Charm on all the Basculin, causing them to back up as she quickly ran out of the water, screaming as she was in pain from all the hits she took.


	11. Chapter 11

Lopunny ran as far away from the Basculin as possible, finally stopping as she gasped for breath, her hands on her knees as she bent down, a loud poot blasting right out of her ass.

"That was too close!" she said, still panting as she let out several more silent but deadlies, sighing of relief. "That Skarmory was right, I should not have gone in there..." she said as she farted loudly again. "And I am a gassy gal type! And I do break wind too often!" she complained, pouting as she pooted loudly again for 5 seconds. "Why did I have to be so sexy...and have a big butt..." she said, rubbing it as more disgusting farts came out, oblivious to the fact that it may not even have to do with Toxic anymore.

Then, a wild Buneary hopped by, noticing Lopunny as she stopped, wonder what her problem was, seeing the depressed look on her face.

"Hey, is something wrong?" she asked.

Lopunny noticed Buneary, crouching down as she proceeded to tell her.

"Yes. My farts are too much trouble. They caused a Camerupt to get angry, and a school of Basculin to attack me!" she said. "I can't seem to go anywhere without my gas creating trouble..." she said, lowering her head as she pooted cutely, which caused the Buneary to giggle.

"Hey, you're not Dawn's Buneary are you?" Lopunny asked.

"No. I'm wild. Like you!" Buneary replied. "And don't worry about it! All cute and/or sexy girls seem to fart a lot, and we all go through these things. All you have to do is put it to good use. And hey! Did you know you can fart to fly around? That rumor's been floating around for a while now."

"You can? Is it even possible?" Lopunny asked, farting in confusion.

"Of course, silly evolved me!" Buneary giggled. "Infact..."

Buneary farted loudly, bouncing up and hovering over the ground with her gas, much to Lopunny's surprise.

"Wow! How do you do that?" Lopunny asked.

"It's easy! Try it!" Buneary said.

Lopunny farted loudly again, this time using her gas to fly up, shocked as she kept on farting, a trail of gas below her.

"You see? Now you can go anywhere you want, as long as your ass has gas! But I don't think you'll ever run out. Hee hee!" Buneary said, hopping away.

"Amazing!" Lopunny said with glee as she used her farting to fly off somewhere else, leaving a trail of gas behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

Lopunny was flying over the land with her farts, amazed not only by the view, but also by the fact that her powerful gas could be used to fly around.

"My gosh! Now what do I do, and where do I go?" she wondered. Then, much to her surprise, Gardevoir flew up to where she was, surprisingly also farting to fly.

Lopunny gasped as she placed both her hands on the sides of her head. "Oh my gosh, Gar! You too?"

Gardevoir giggled as she kept farting to stay afloat, her gas blowing at her dress. "Yeah. A gassy Kirlia told me about this, and boy am I glad that she did!"

Suddenly, Yveltal from the same region that Chespin, Fennekin, Croakie and Xerneas, came flying by, noticing the two Team Charm members floating by farting. "Would you two Gen IV'ers get back on the ground and stop doing that, your gas is stinking up the skies!"

"Hey! I'm originally from Gen III!" Gardevoir pointed out.

"Yeah and there's nothing wrong with farting to fly!" Lopunny mentioned.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my home region." Yveltal then flew away, ignoring the smell of the Charm duo's wind as it lingered around.

Lopunny snapped her fingers as he thought of something. "Hey! Your male counterpart, Gallade is of Gen IV! I think that's what confused him."

"SURE WHATEVER!" Yveltal yelled back, somehow overhearing what Lopunny said.

Gardevoir watched Yveltal fly away without another word. "Right. Maybe we should land. It IS starting to smell bad up here."

Lopunny and Gardevoir ceased their farting, lowering themselves as they landed safely on the ground.

"Wow! A Gen VI Pokemon!" Lopunny mentioned, amazed as she let out more cute little poots, with Gardevoir accompanying her the same way. "We should go over to their region sometime."


	13. Chapter 13

Yoshizilla-Fan: Ok, so Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus has been making multiple fanfics about Bianca farting, partially because of that Bianca farting meme, and well, the point is, this is the first fanfic chapter of mine that features her and her gasiness.

* * *

After having met with her gassy Team Charm teammate, Lopunny decided to go for a walk in the woods. "Boy, it sure feels good to be back on the ground after what I saw."

Suddenly, Lopunny heard a loud tuba-like farting noise, surprised to see that it was not her. Then she went to see where it was coming from, and through the trees and bushes, she saw that it was none other than Bianca, who was farting her butt off while enjoying a bean burrito burger.

"Good golly, is that a bean burrito in a burger?" Lopunny asked herself, but then she smelled Bianca's farts, coughing and gagging as she tried to fan away the smell. "Great golly! Her farts are way worse than mine!"

Then, Bianca noticed Lopunny through the trees, which were all melted down as a result of her nasty constant farting. "Oh wow! A rare Pokemon!" she exclaimed with glee, letting out a squeaky trumpet fart. "I gotta catch it!"

Bianca then sent out her Emboar to battle Lopunny, who was still coughing from Bianca's raunchy gas.

"Hey! What do you mean you're gonna-" Lopunny saw Emboar, shrieking in fear as she turned around, crouching down in fear as she farted loudly and powerfully at Emboar, who was quickly knocked out by the powerful gas blast, anime swirls in his eyes.

Bianca gasped as she witnessed Lopunny farting at Emboar, amazed by the power of her flatulence. "My gosh! A rare Pokemon that farts just like me! Now I really want to catch it!"

Lopunny got up and turned around, overhearing what Bianca said. "What? No! I don't want to be your Pokemon!"

Bianca returned Emboar back to his Pokeball, but before she could send out another Pokemon, Medicham appeared out of nowhere, using Hi Jump Kick on Bianca, knocking her out.

Lopunny saw Medicham knock Bianca out, sighing of relief. "Medicham! Thanks for saving me!"

"Hey, that's what team members are for." Medicham responded to Lopunny. "Now run before the gassy airhead wakes up!"

Lopunny ran away from the scene, finally stopping at a safe place as she panted heavily, her heart pounding as she tried to relax. "Wow...that was close!" she exclaimed, silently farting in relief.


	14. Chapter 14

Lopunny walked through a hidden grotto, curious as to what she knew could be found within a hidden grotto.

"Ok...I wonder what's in this one..." Lopunny thought as she looked around. Then she wiped her forehead and sat down on what looked to be a huge mushroom. "Whew. It sure is hot in here..." she claimed, before suddenly feeling the urge to let loose as she farted loudly on the large mushroom, which then started moving as it knocked Lopunny off, much to her surprise as she pooted loudly again.

"Oh my! That's not a mushroom!" Lopunny took a better look and saw that it was really a wild Amoonguss.

"Did you just break wind on me?" the Amoonguss asked in a serious tone.

Lopunny got up and blushed in embarrassment as she farted loudly again, the lingering stench causing the nearby wildlife to rot. "Ummm...no...yes...maybe?"

"Do it again." he asked.

Lopunny looked at Amoonguss with a weird expression. "You want me to...fart on you again?"

"Yeah. I'm a mushroom, I'm part Poison Type, I can handle it." Amoonguss mentioned.

Lopunny looked around, saw that no one else was around. "Ok..."

Lopunny slowly sat back down on Amoonguss' head, farting loudly as soon as her butt touched his Pokeball head.

"Hey, watch this!" Amoonguss grabbed Lopunny's right hand and pulled her finger, which caused her to rip a huge 20 second fart that filled the grotto and killed some of the surrounding wildlife, much to Lopunny's surprise and relief.

"Oh my Arceus!" Lopunny exclaimed as she kept pooting on the horny Amoonguss, who was enjoying her loud, nasty farts as they kept emerging from her big, bunny butt.


	15. Chapter 15

Lopunny walked around a grassy meadow next to a bunch of trees, stopping to view the scenery as she farted loudly, giggling as she placed her hands on her butt, farting once more.

"Gosh, I sure am one gassy bunny!" she claimed. "Just like Lola."

All of a sudden, Luigi ran by, being in a hurry as he zoomed past Lopunny, being in too big a rush to take note of Lopunny's lingering fart.

"Wow, what's his problem?"

Then, King Bob-omb and Goomboss appeared, with King Bob-omb holding a pair of hand cuffs as they both chased Luigi.

"Doh! He got away!" King Bob-omb complained.

"He usually never gets away!" Goomboss pointed out.

"Hey, you with the brown fur and the big ears." King Bob-omb asked Lopunny.

"Me?" Lopunny asked.

"Yes. You. Did you see a mustached guy wearing green run by here?" King Bob-omb asked her.

Lopunny looked back, then back at King Bob-omb. "Yeah. He ran right by me and headed into the trees..." Lopunny took a better look at King Bob-omb. "Hey, you're a bomb, arn't you?"

King Bob-omb gave Lopunny a weird expression. "Yeah. Why?"

Lopunny then got an evil thought as she snickered silently. She then turned her butt towards King Bob-omb, having a mischievous look on her face as she grabbed her butt cheeks, farting loudly in King Bob-omb's face, causing him to explode as Goomboss and Lopunny were blasted away in opposite directions. Afterwards, King Bob-omb laid there, dazed from the explosion as he grabbed his head.


	16. Chapter 16

Lopunny was sighing of relief as she stood along a shoreline, looking out into the horizon as she continued farting, powerful tuba toots emerging from her butt, being lucky that no one else was around to put up with her sulfur-like gas. "Gosh, the ocean sure is beautiful..." she muttered to herself as a louder, raunchier poot made her butt cheeks vibrate as she placed her hands on it, only to fart loudly again as she did. "But it's so hard to enjoy the amazing view with this gas of mine..."

A few minutes later, Lopunny decided to walk along the shoreline, heading somewhere else like Seaside Hill or Click Clock Wood as she continued fraying away, the beach filled with her noxious gas. But Lopunny kept walking as if the smell wasn't there, being aware of her lingering stench. "Lucky for me, this gassiness that I have only proves how much of a leader I am to my team! I just wish Mienfoo could respect me for it like Gardevoir..." she claimed, being proud of her gas.

Then, Pikachu surfed by, surfing to the shoreline. "Oh yeah. I still got it! That's why they call me Surfing Pikachu!" Suddenly, Pikachu covered his nose sith both his paws in disgust, smelling Lopunny's raunchy farts. "Oh dear Arceus! What is that?"

Pikachu kept his nose covered, walking up behind Lopunny. "Excuse me, miss. Do you smell something-"

Lopunny looked back, farting loudly as her strong flatulence hit Pikachu's face, knocking him back a little as he coughed, trying to wave away Lopunny's raunchy gas, but failing as the sulfur-like stench was too thick. Lopunny dropped her jaw I'm embarassment, blushing as she watched Pikachu run away in horror.

"Oh my gosh! Why does that keep happening to me?" Lopunny asked herself, her loud, rotten toots getting deeper pitched, and slightly wetter as she continued breaking wind. Lopunny simply shrugged as she shook it off, pooting again as she did. "Oh well. I guess it's what I am." she remarked in a cute fashion, smiling and giggling as she released another loud one that warmed up her butt cheeks, which vibrated as she smiled with relief. "I just love the way my butt vibrates when I fart!" she commented, walking away in self-satisfaction as her butt continued ripping bigger ones, much to her pleasure.


	17. Chapter 17

Lopunny had somehow ended up in Click Clock Wood's spring side, farting more and more as she looked around, not paying any attention to her rotten smelling flatulence. "How'd I end up here? I sure wasn't here in the last chapter! The author didn't even open up a portal or anything!"

Lopunny sniffed the air, gagging and placing her mouth over her mouth and nose, smelling something worse than her own farts. "Oh dear Arceus! What's that horrible smell? It sure isn't the smell that's coming from my own gassy ass!"

Lopunny looked behind her, wailing in horror as she saw the infamous gassy Bianca staring at her, holding a Pokeball in her hand as she farted consistently all the while.

"It's that cutesy pootsy Lopunny again! This time I'll catch you and we can stink together in battles!" Bianca claimed as she brought out Emboar to fight poor gassy Lopunny.

Lopunny cowered in the corner of the forest section, farting loudly in fright. "This totally goes against the freedom that any Pokemon like that Relicanth and his soggy pretzel stand of Lilligant and her lemonade stand have!"

Then, Bianca ordered Emboar to use Flamethrower, but this proved to be a huge mistake as the combined concentrations of Lopunny's bad flatulence and Bianca's horrible flatulence caused the whole spring section of Click Clock Wood to burst into flames. Bianca and Emboar both fainted, being completely burnt.

Meanwhile, Lopunny got up, somehow unaffected. "Whew. Thank Arceus!" she sighed in relief as she released a cute little poot.


	18. Chapter 18

Lopunny was heading through the summer section of Click Clock Wood, fanning herself with her large ears, feeling hot as her loud, gassy farts wern't helping her at all, but instead were only making it hotter.

"Dear Arceus...it feels and smells like I'm inside my own butt!" she claimed, realizing what she said. "Which actually sounds like something new to all of us!"

Meanwhile, the Zubba King and the other Zubbas were watching the gassy Lopunny trying to keep herself cool.

"Hey Zubba King, shouldn't we go after her?" one of the Zubbas asked him.

The Zubba King simply scoffed in response. "Please. The readers will be expecting that! Besides. It's bad enough for her that she's suffocating under the heat of this wood combined with the heat of her own gassy oven, which of course is brown without the brownies!"

The Zubba simply rolled his eyes as he returned to his hive, with the Zubba King continually watching Lopunny frantically waft the air and her big ears around, trying to get the heat and horrid smell away from herself, which only proved futile thanks to her constantly farting butt.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"Now this is just as bad as the heat and stink of this chapter! Where did the author get the idea for such a thing as Lopunny constantly breaking wind? It must of been that picture of Lopunny farting towards Pikachu that did it. Completely stupid and pointless!_


	19. Chapter 19

Lopunny got up, feeling well rested, stretching her arms as she yawned. "Boy, nothing like a good night's sleep to make an anthromorphic bunny like me feel rested!" she stated to herself. "Now only one more thing to make this day more delightful!" Lopunny lifted her leg, farting loudly and proudly as she giggled with glee, feeling proud of her own gas. "Thank Arceus I got out of that Click Clock forest!"

Suddenly, a whole herd of Butterfree suddenly evolved from Metapod, flying up into the air above Lopunny, who watched in amazement. "Wow! And now I get to watch freshly hatched Butterfree be free? Wow! Nothing can ruin this day!"

Suddenly, much to her horror, Lopunny accidently farted superbadly, her powerful gas knocking out the Butterfree as they all fell one by one.

Lopunny looked around, blushing as she placed her hands close to her face in embarassment. "Dear Arceus...! I must of been holding that one in all night!"

Suddenly, Yveltal flew up out of nowhere, much to Lopunny's surprise. "If you think I'm going to let you break wind like that when you ever visit Kalos, you're mistaken!"

Lopunny let out a cute little poot, stuttering in fear. "K-K-Kalos?"

"That's right! So control that butt of yours!" Yveltal yelled, flying away, back to Kalos without another word.

"Boy, that sure was harsh!" Lopunny stated, farting loudly again.


End file.
